Where do I go from here ?
by Lady Rose Snape
Summary: Narcissa s'arrête et regarde le chemin parcouru.


« Des images me reviennent

Comme le souvenir tendre

D'une ancienne ritournelle

Autrefois en décembre. »

Confortablement installée dans un canapé près d'une cheminée dans l'âtre de laquelle crépite un bon feu, Narcissa est plongée dans sa lecture mais son esprit papillonne et semble avoir du mal à se poser sur les lignes de cet ouvrage de Runes anciennes. Autrefois c'était une des matières optionnelles qu'elle avait choisi et qui l'avait toujours fascinée : écritures anciennes, formes primitives et pourtant si évoluées de transmission de la magie ancestrale.

Les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre semblaient bien mieux capter l'attention de la noble sorcière que ce chapitre sur les civilisations magiques antiques. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver à Poudlard un jour. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé enseigner et si quelqu'un lui avait suggéré une telle orientation lorsqu'elle en avait l'âge, elle lui lancé un regard dédaigneux et aurait répondu que c'était incompatible avec la noblesse de la lignée dont elle était issue. Elle soupira à cette pensée et se dit que finalement tout pouvait arriver.

De maîtresse de maison, épouse et mère, elle était devenue employée, divorcée et sans enfant à charge. Elle songea que Drago aussi avait fait pas mal de chemin et était maintenant devenu un homme. Son petit chéri, celui qu'elle avait bercé de longues heures, dorloté, à qui elle avait changé les couches. En pensant à son fils, ses pensées dérivèrent inévitablement vers son époux et son cœur se serra instinctivement. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

« Someone holds me safe & warm

Horses dance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory..

Far away

Long ago

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a december. »

Un bal. Celui qui clôturait la scolarité de ceux qui venaient de recevoir leur diplôme et qui par conséquent avaient validés leurs ASPICs.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ce sorcier aux cheveux si blonds, si clairs qu'on aurait dit des fils d'argent. Sa prestance et son charisme l'avaient charmée ainsi que ses manières de gentleman. Et lorsqu'il la faisait virevolter sur la piste de danse en plein milieu de la grande salle, son cœur s'envolait littéralement. Les images de leur mariage un an et demi plus tard, après qu'elle ait à son tour réussi ses ASPICs. Il était majestueux dans sa robe de sorcier noire dont la fermeture était deux serpents entrelacés, se tenant droit et fier au bout de l'allée bordée de fleur et attendant qu'elle lui soit donnée par son père.

Ces souvenirs paraissaient désormais tellement lointains…

« My world has changed

And so have I,

I've learned to choose

& even learned to say goodbye.. »

Elle avait parcouru tellement de chemin depuis ces années là. Ce bonheur si intense fut-il, avait été bien fugace. Malgré la naissance de leur fils Drago qui avait redonné à Narcissa une raison de se lever le matin et à n'importe quel autre moment, leur couple n'avait pas tardé à devenir bancal. L'engagement de Lucius auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres passait en priorité et cela avait le don de peiner la cadette des Black. Elle n'avait d'abord rien dit, se concentrant sur son fils à qui elle donnait toute son affection et sa tendresse, son mari n'était que rarement chez eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait noué avec son fils une relation quasi fusionnelle : souffrant tous deux du manque de leur père & époux, ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre et c'était non sans un pincement au cœur qu'elle le laissa partir pour Poudlard l'année de ses onze ans. Aurait-elle pu deviner que quelques années plus tard, cette prestigieuse école serait le théâtre d'un combat sans merci et qu'il condamnerait pour toujours ce à quoi elle avait toujours cru ? Car même si elle n'avait jamais reçu la marque, elle avait toujours suivi les idéaux de Lucius, elle s'était assise à la table des mangemorts lors de leurs réunions.. en tout cas dès lors qu'elles se tenaient au manoir Malefoy… Et à quoi tout cela l'avait-il mené ?

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle perdrait toute la dignité à laquelle l'avait hissée ce mariage avec Lucius Malefoy. Merlin soit loué elle bénéficiait encore de celle des Black…

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour revenir à Poudlard et surtout pas pour y enseigner.. Pas plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé se séparer de celui qu'elle avait follement aimé.

« Where do I go from here ? »

La noble sorcière abandonna toute tentative de lecture. Ces souvenirs lui avaient ôté toute envie de se plonger dans les Runes et elle préféra aller se coucher. Ce lit n'était certes pas celui de sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy, mais elle avait su donner à ces appartements une allure et un certain confort. Elle les avait décorés elle-même, à sa guise, y insufflant un peu de chaleur.

Elle passa la porte qui menait à sa chambre, souffla sa bougie et se mit au lit. Demain serait une nouvelle journée.


End file.
